The Hidden
by faithfulwriter
Summary: What happens when all the heroes die? Or...seem to die. PAIRE. Read and REVIEW!
1. Prologue

Prologue. 

He stared down at the grave that was now part of the ground forever. He never expected it to be this way. After all that had happened in their family, this was the one option that never crossed his mind. He knew it was hard on them, on everyone involved. But he had given the okay. Everyone who knew about them seemed to be accepting of their decision.

Yet, despite all the approval, there he stood on this bright, sunny day and watched them be buried.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she ran her hand down her shoulder.

"It's just hard."

She nodded and kissed his cheek.

They made their way toward the car that was waiting to take them to their quiet, empty home. She got in the car and a short man stopped them before he could enter.

"Mr. Jackson…" He stopped and looked at the short man. "I'm sorry about Peter and Claire."

He nodded and slammed the door shut, leaving the short man staring at the car as it drove away.

"Everyone's sorry. No one even knows…" he said.

"They can't know. They wouldn't understand," she said as she reached for his hand.

"I know. But it's still hard." he said. "Peter and Claire…"

"They are dead. Forever." she said.

He nodded slowly and sipped some water. She rested her head on his shoulder. Her red hair fell to the top of his leg. He smiled at her. "I love you, Mrs. Petrelli."

She smiled back. "I love you too, Mr. Petrelli." She locked her green eyes on him. "I hate this too," she said softly.

He kissed the top of her forehead. "It will all be okay. We'll figure it out."


	2. One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring._

**A/N: This is a short chapter fic. The goal is to be short and simple. ;) It's a fun story to write. I hope you like it. Please review. ****Dani**

One.

The night he exploded changed everything. He was dead. She cried the whole way home. It wasn't the leaving, it was everything else. Nathan was dead. More than that, Peter was dead. Claire admired him. Maybe it was the way they met, maybe it was their commonalities, maybe it was that he saved her life. Whatever it was, they were connected immediately. Then the truth came out, that they were related. Claire hated that moment.

She held a gun to him. She watched him explode with Nathan. She couldn't stop it. Her father moved them to a new city with new people and new lies. She couldn't stop it. Nathan was alive but he wouldn't talk to her. She couldn't stop it. Then there was Elle….and death….and West…and secrets. She couldn't stop it.

Lyle turned on the television after Noah left the house. Claire was sitting at the table, trying to figure out what to do next. She ran the file threw her fingers.

"Holy crap!" Lyle yelled. Claire jumped from the seat and ran into the living room.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

Lyle pointed to the television. Claire's eyes were glued. The screen was filled chaos. People were screaming, running off in other directions. The camera zoomed in on a face she knew. Nathan. He was on the floor. He was bleeding. "No," she whispered. Then something else caught her eye. Peter. He had shorter hair but she knew it was him.

"If you're just tuning in, I'm reporting live from Odessa, Texas Police Department where Nathan Petrelli, voted Congressman of New York City, was just shot twice during an announcement. Services…" the anchorwoman continued.

Claire couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Nathan was shot. He could be dying. She had to help him. Claire tripped on her way out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Lyle yelled when she knocked over a lamp.

She was back in the kitchen, grabbing some things and putting on shoes.

"I'm going to Odessa."

Peter couldn't believe this was happening. He just got his brother back and now he was rushing to the hospital to watch him fight for his life. After all they'd been through he didn't feel like it was fair. Matt kept telling him it would be okay, that Nathan would pull through—but Peter wasn't thinking about that. He just wanted to make it through this.

The Next Day

Peter woke up with a crick in his neck. Those hospital chairs weren't the most comfortable thing.

"Coffee," Matt said. Peter nodded and reached for the cup. "Any word?"

"Not since the last one," Peter said. Matt nodded. "You don't have to stay."

"Nathan's my friend. I'm not going anywhere until I know he's alright," Matt said.

"I'm going to go outside for a second, get some air. I'll be back in a few minutes," Peter said.

The air outside was crisp. It was wet as it hit his face. Peter sipped his coffee and stood at the doorway of the ICU. He was staring out into the parking lot at the people who poured in and out, at ambulances that went to save lives. He didn't think—he couldn't focus on one thing long enough. He just stared.

There was a girl. She was frantic. She kept dropping things at her car. He just watched. She was pretty, blonde hair. She seemed to be a mess. Peter watched her as she walked toward the entrance he was standing in. He squinted. Her walk looked familiar to him. Claire. He thought.

He walked toward her.

She walked toward him.

They stood in front of each other.

"I saw you on TV…I didn't think it could be real," Claire said. She gulped back tears. "Where have you been? What…what happened to you?" The tears won and fell down her cheek.

"We saved the world." Peter smiled his lop-sided smile. She missed that.

"Oh Peter…" she cried. "So much has been happening. So much…now this…" She sobbed and he pulled her into hug and stroked her hair.

"So, how is he?" Claire asked softly as she walked to the waiting room under Peter's arm.

"He was in surgery all night. They removed both of the bullets but there was a fragment in his blood stream. They had to find it, capture it and remove it. He's stable now but he hasn't woken up yet and they won't let us in yet," Peter said.

"I bet he's glad that you're back. You don't know what it was like—what he was like." Claire said.

Peter looked at her. "I want you to tell me, once this is over and he's okay. I want to know everything. He will be okay Claire."


	3. Two

Two 

_Four Months Later_

"Nathan you really need to take it easy," Heidi said as he walked around the room.

"I just want everything to be perfect when she gets here."

"It will be. Claire will be comfortable and happy," Heidi smiled sweetly at her husband.

Nathan sighed. "That's all I want for her, Heidi."

"Besides, we have three days. We have time."

"I just want to get her out of Peter's apartment. He's not comfortable. He doesn't say it but I know there's something off with her there."

--

Claire stomped around the apartment, glaring at Peter when she passed. "Stop it. That's driving me crazy. What's wrong?"

Claire froze and put her hand on her hip. "What's wrong? Peter, you're kicking me out!"

"I'm not kicking you out, Claire. I just think you'd be more comfortable—"

"That's crap and you know it. I'm comfortable right here. Tell me the truth Peter. This isn't about me."

"That's all it is," Peter said. She watched him.

"You're a bad liar," she said before she stomped off again.

"Claire!" Peter called. She slammed the door.

Peter sighed and collapsed into the chair. His mind was racing with all the reasons why she was moving out and all the reasons he wanted her to stay. They were in conflict.

Seconds later her door creaked open and she sat beside Peter. "What happened?"

Peter stared at her. "It was Angela and Nathan. Ma said it didn't look proper that you didn't live with your family but with your uncle. Then, she stared on my small apartment. Nate, he agreed and said I looked stressed. You know them. Plus, he really wants you there Claire. It's your last year before college. "

She stared at him. "What do you want?"

"It won't be any different. I'll always be around; you'll wish I would go away," he smiled. She didn't.

"I would never wish that." Claire whispered. "What do you want, Peter?"

He stared at her intensely. He knew what she wanted him to say. But he didn't say it. He looked away from her. _I'll never be able to have what I want_, he thought.

He moved from the couch.

--

"It's your last night. What do you want to do?" Peter asked. "We can get a movie, some pizza? Let's enjoy it."

He walked to the doorway of Claire's room. She closed her last suitcase. Peter looked from her to her suitcase.

"What are you doing? What's that?"

"I called for a car. I'm just going to go tonight." Claire replied softly.

"Why?"

"I just want you to have your space. You need it. Angela's right, it is small. I've been here for too long."

Peter stood as Claire pushed past him with her suitcase.

"You know that's not what I want."

"No, Peter. I don't know. You don't tell me anything."

"Claire…" he started. He looked in her eyes. He wanted to tell her that he wanted her, but he couldn't. He wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything. "I want to hang out with you tonight."

She turned her face away. It was the best he could do. She knew that. It was more than what he said but it was all he could say.

"I am hungry," she said. She put down her suitcase and grabbed her purse.

"Great," he smiled.

"Chinese?" she asked.

He nodded and closed the door.


	4. Up and In

_A/N: I meant to say, that this story goes past and present.. The way to know is that numbered titles are past and titles are present. So, enjoy. Please review. _

_I have camp this week. Expect an update sometime after the 15. ___

Up and In

Mr. Jackson opened the door. The hallway was short and narrow, like they said it would be. He had to duck as they followed the Chinese man. She didn't. _A benefit of being short, _he laughed to himself.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"No reason," he smiled.

At the end of the short, narrow hallway the man who led them knocked on the door and muttered something in his language. Mr. Jackson stood awkwardly in his hunchback position until the man opened the door.

"Go in and upstairs. You will find them," the man said. Mr. and Mrs. Jackson nodded. Mr. Jackson offered his hand. The man bowed instead and Mr. Jackson followed his wife.

"Up," another man said.

The small room they entered had only a staircase. Mr. Jackson laughed again at any other possible options. His wife shot him an agitated glance and he cleared his throat. He knew she wouldn't find it funny.

At the top of the stairs was another door, which Mr. Jackson opened.

They entered.

Mr. Jackson stretched. He could finally stand up to his normal, comfortable height now.

The room was empty and dark, which surprised them.

"Where is everyone?" his wife asked.

"They're supposed to be here," he said.

Mrs. Jackson turned the light on and screamed as a sword appeared at her throat.

"Hiro! Hiro stop!" Matt Parkman yelled. "Sorry, he gets anxious."

"It's fine," Mrs. Jackson said. She hit him on the head. "You could've killed me."

"Nonsense," Hiro smiled. "We all know that is not possible."

Mr. Jackson laughed. She smacked him as well.

"You're here!" Micah Sanders yelled. "Everyone they're here!"

Micah hugged them, followed shortly by Molly. Monica entered with some drinks.

"Thirsty?" she asked. They nodded and took the drinks.

"Sit down. Let's talk then we'll show you around the place," Matt said.

--

"That's great," Mr. Jackson laughed. Mrs. Jackson smiled. It had been a while since she heard him laugh like that.

"How was the funeral?" Monica asked.

"It was a funeral. Sad," Mr. Jackson said.

"Weird." Mrs. Jackson said.

"Very weird," he agreed.

"Not everyday that happens huh?" Matt said quietly.

"No," he replied.

The front door opened and closed. Mr. and Mrs. Jackson looked up.

"That was some funeral," Nathan Petrelli said with a smile. "I think we've done it."

Mr. and Mrs. Jackson stood.

"I never thought I'd say it, but I kind of like the red hair." Nathan smiled at Mrs. Jackson. "You—I'm no so sure that blonde is your color."

"I told her that but she just wouldn't listen," he replied.

Nathan looked at Mr. Jackson. "Give me a hug." Mr. Jackson went to Nathan. "I've missed you Pete."

"I missed you too Nate."

Mrs. Jackson walked to Nathan.

"Claire." He looked at his daughter. "You look beautiful. Are you doing okay?"

Claire nodded. Nathan hugged her. "I missed you too," he whispered.

After their hug, he straightened up.

"So, how was it? Watching your own funeral?"

"Something I never want to experience again," Peter said.

Nathan laughed. "That's what I said. Let's toast."

Nathan grabbed a glass off the counter.

"What are we toasting?" Micah asked.

Nathan thought. "To us, the hidden. No, no—to Peter and Claire. Now we can save the world."

"Again," Hiro said.

"Again." Nathan nodded.

"To Peter and Claire," everyone said. Their glasses clinked.

_Please review. They keep me going!_


	5. Three

__

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NBC does, thanks to Tim Kring.

Three

Peter stood. He was nervous. He was always nervous. He had to brace himself.

"Uncle Peter?"

He looked. It was Simon.

"Hey kiddo. What you doing?"

"Why are you standing at the doorway?" he asked.

Peter looked away then back at the boy. "I was getting ready to come in. Dinner."

"Checking the mail. Dad ordered the coolest video game. I can't wait to play. Claire said she would try it out with me."

Peter nodded.

_Claire. _He thought about his niece too much. It had only gotten worse since she moved out.

Simon was standing back at Peter's side. Looking. Watching him.

"Get it?" Peter asked. Simon said no.

* * *

Peter looked around the room. No Claire.

Monty asked Peter a question. He ruffled his hair but didn't answer.

Heidi hugged Peter. His eyes searched for blonde.

The phone rang. Angela lectured Simon. Heidi whispered with Nathan.

Peter smiled but he didn't notice anything.

* * *

"Claire!" Monty yelled.

Peter looked up. She smiled and hugged her brother. Peter smiled.

Claire looked at Peter.

Peter stood up. She smiled at him.

"Hey Peter."

"Hey." He said.

They hugged. He smelled her hair.

Monty announced that dinner was ready.

Peter held onto Claire's hug. Maybe a little too long but it was all he had.

* * *

"So, Pete. What's new?" Nathan asked. "How was that date with…what was it Jane?"

Claire stiffened. Peter eyed her for a second then looked back at Nathan.

"It was fine. Nothing too incredible. " Peter said.

"Think you'll see her again?"

"I don't know what's going to happen."

Claire ate four more bites then excused herself from the table.

* * *

He walked by her room three times. He listened. He thought to himself. She opened her door.

"Peter. You scared me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." He said. A silence. Awkward and comfortable all at once.

"Why are you outside my door?"

He stammered then shrugged.

"Want to come in?" she asked. He nodded.

Her room here was different. He had been in it before. She'd lived here for a month but he liked to remember her room at his place.

This room wasn't Claire. It was Angela. He didn't want her to be anything like Angela.

"What's going on Peter?"

"I just want to talk with you."

Claire looked at him. "Good. I have a lot to tell you."

* * *

"Claire that's ridiculous!" Peter laughed.

"I know. What can you do? Cheerleaders." She laughed.

She got quiet. Something was wrong. He knew it from that line on her forehead that's never there unless she's upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Peter I think I…" She wanted to say it but she couldn't.

She wanted to tell him she loved him. She needed to know if they could ever be together. But she didn't say it.

She knew the answer. She knew they would never be together like that.

She's always known. She accepted it before she moved out. She always knew she'd have to move on. Be happy without him.

"I think I met someone."

* * *

_Please give me some feedback on this story. I really NEED to know that you like/understand/want me to keep writing it! _

_Enjoy the weekend! See you monday! Dani_


	6. Four

**The Hidden**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. (except maybe the sick and twisted plot)_

_A/n: Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot. Sorry this one took so long. I didn't know what I wanted to do for sure until I did it and changed it a lot. But I'm satisfied and hopefully you will be too. I already know how the rest of the story—especially these past scenes are going to play out so have some hope! (It's rare that I know!) Anyway, enjoy. Remember to review! Dani_

Four

Claire was nervous. She'd been dating Nick for two months and no one had met him. She wasn't ashamed. He was a good guy. She was just nervous.

Her and Peter had finally gotten their old relationship back. She didn't want to lose it again. They had their moments of banter, of laughter, of secrets. She loved that. What would Nick do to that? But she needed someone and he was good to her. It was time.

And tonight was perfect. Peter announced last week that he wouldn't be to dinner. Claire took that opportunity to announce that she was bringing Nick. With no Peter, her mind was at ease.

Claire sat. She looked out the window, waiting for the doorbell to ring. Then it did.

She bolted to the door, opened it. There was a rose and a smile. Nick kissed her lightly. "Hey. This place is big." He smiled shyly. "It doesn't really fit you."

Claire shrugged. "It's new." _I'm new._

But Nick didn't know that. He knew nothing. It was a lot to tell someone. "Hey, by the way…I can never get hurt, my dad can fly and my uncle can do a million things. I just met them when we saved the world together. I ran away from my adopted parents because my dad was crazy and I just moved in with my real family. Want to come to dinner?" No, that wouldn't go over well. So she chose half-truths.

"Come in, dinner's almost ready." Claire smiled. She led him inside and closed the door.

Nick was great. He shook Nathan's hand with confidence, won the boys with talk of video games, and wooed Heidi with compliments. He was so good after Angela's grilling and sarcasm that she was sincere in her conversation with him.

The main course was placed in front of them as the door slammed shut. Claire heard it and she knew. It was Peter.

"Hey family!" Peter smiled as he walked in. His eyes automatically went to the blonde man beside Claire. His smiled faded. "Who's this?"

"Claire brought a guest," Nathan said. Peter's eyes shot to Claire. She looked away.

"Yes, Peter this is Claire's _boyfriend_ Nick," Angela said.

Claire glanced back at Peter's gaze. He stood for a moment. A soft "oh"bamong the clinking forks. He extended his hand. "I'm Peter. I've heard a lot about you." He lied. He knew nothing about this boy. Nick shook his hand and nodded. Peter sat quickly in his seat.

"I thought you were busy tonight Pete?" Nathan questioned. Took a bite.

"I wasn't. I had an appointment with a doctor. It ended faster than we thought and I was back. I figured, I'd come by and eat some good food." Peter said quickly. Nathan nodded with understanding of the doctor he met with.

"That's wonderful. I'm glad you made it back," Heidi said.

Peter glanced at Claire again then back to his food.

* * *

Peter was nervous.

He knew she could see it. It was obvious.

He knew there was a boy in her life but not a "come meet my family" boy. It was the last thing he expected. After three days of gallivanting around the country with Mohinder and Hiro, he was tired. He wasn't even going to come here. Now he wished he hadn't. He only came to sit across from Claire, see her, make her smile. He didn't plan to sit across from her and her boyfriend.

Peter didn't like the guy. He was suspicious, needy. Claire needed someone who was strong, not needy and clingy. Even though he was tired, he knew he had to peg this guy. If there was ever a time to use his power, now was it. _Thank you, Matt Parkman._

"So Nick, what sports do you play? Claire mentioned it." Nathan asked.

"Football and baseball. That's how we met. She was cheering. She smiled at me and I got knocked out." Nick laughed. _The hot new cheerleader. Everyone talked about her._

Peter scoffed. Everyone looked at him. He grabbed his water and sipped. Everyone went back to Nick.

"Are you any relation to Bradford and Janie Truman?" Angela asked.

Nick nodded. "Those are my grandparents."

Angela nodded. _I didn't think she had it in her to get a high society boy. _Peter looked at her from the corner of his eye but didn't say anything. "Great people. My husband and I met them shortly after we were married. We've always been close." Angela said. _Hate them. _

Nick nodded. _They hate you._

Peter put some more food in his mouth to hold back a chuckle.

* * *

"So Nick," Peter started as they sat near each other, alone in the den, "tell me what you like best about Claire."

Nick shifted. "What?"

"Tell me. She's my niece. It's a likely question. You've been dating each other for two months, there must be some reason you like her." Peter fished. He knew it was dangerous but he had to find out something.

"Well," Nick started. He looked at Claire across the room. _Blonde…beautiful…hot body…good kisser… _Peter didn't know what his answer was. He was listening to his thoughts and fighting his anger as inappropriate thoughts made way to the surface.

"So is this a serious relationship?"

Nick shrugged. "I honestly don't know. It's new so…" _A couple more weeks at least…I'll nail her and move on._

Peter sat up in his chair. Nick looked at him. Claire walked in.

"Dessert," she smiled. She handed one to Nick and one to Peter. "What did you boys talk about while I was gone?"

"Oh nothing. I was just about to tell Nick here a story."

"A story?"

"Yeah. A little one about this girl's first time on the subway."

Claire blushed. "Peter, you didn't!"

"I have to Claire. There is no other way. It was too brilliant."

"Nick, don't listen to anything he tells you. It wasn't that bad."

"It was that bad. There's our Claire, standing at the Union Square stop."

Claire laughed. "Don't Peter!"

"I thought it wasn't that bad."

"Ok, ok it was! Don't tell him." She laughed.

"Tell me. I want know now." Nick said. Peter looked at him. He almost forgot he was there.

"Fine! It was an innocent mistake. I was going to Central Park on the R. Well, it was my first time alone. I knew it though, I did it twice before with Peter." She said.

"You mean you followed me while I did it?"

"It's the same thing!"

"Nuh-uh, not alone," he said.

She put up her hand. "Anyway, I took a wrong turn. Or took no turn. I kept waiting for the MTA to announce the Central Park stop. But it never happened. I don't know. It wasn't a big deal"

"She asked for directions. What was he a drunk homeless guy?" he asked. She blushed again. "He told her she was fine, just to stay on." Peter laughed. "She called me and Nathan from Forest Hills in Flushing! We had to take a car out to get her."

Claire laughed. "That was horrible. But I'm good now. I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah and it only took a couple months, four more frantic phone calls and five weirdoes before you got it," Peter laughed. "I told you to pay attention when you came with me but you never did."

She hit him on the arm. "I've learned to listen."

_That's the dumbest thing I ever heard. _Nick laughed. "I'm glad you won't get lost on me."

Claire smiled. Peter didn't.

* * *

Peter was waiting outside Claire's door when she came back upstairs from seeing Nick off. She blushed when she saw him. Peter didn't say anything as she went in her room. He didn't think about the lipstick that wasn't a bright anymore. He followed her inside and sat on her bed.

Claire wandered around her room. "Okay, go."

"What?"

"I know what you were doing. I know what you're going to do so just do it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Peter said.

Claire glared at him. "Peter. I know you. I know that you were trying to be nice—but you didn't fool me. I know that you have lots of opinions about him that you are going to tell me so just do 

it." She disappeared behind the bathroom door. "I also know that you spent most of the night reading his mind."

"Claire."

"Peter, just _tell_ me. Get it over with."

Peter sighed. "I don't like him."

"Surprise." Claire huffed. She sat down beside him on the bed.

"He's not good for you. I know what he wasn't saying," Claire shot him a look of disapproval. "And I don't trust him. Besides, he's too…"

"Too what?" she asked.

"Too blah. He has no personality. He's typical. You don't want that!" he said.

"How do you know what I want?" Claire moved off the bed.

"Because I know you. He's not your type. He's a football player."

"And I'm a cheerleader." Claire said.

Peter scoffed. "That's what you want? He's boring! He thought you were stupid for getting lost!"

"I was stupid Peter! That's why you told that story. You were trying to scare him away," she said.

"No I wasn't," he said.

She looked at him. "You were." Claire laughed. "You're jealous!"

"I am not." Peter said. "I just don't trust him. Does he even know anything about you?"

"Like what?"

""Like what?" Like the things you like? The things you don't like? Your favorite movie or food? God Claire, your family?"

Claire got quiet. "No."

"No?"

"Will you stop repeating my answers?"

"They're stupid answers! He doesn't know about your family? What kind of boyfriend is he? He doesn't know you!"

"And who does Peter?"

"I do! I know you just like you know me." Peter paused. "He's not the one for you."

"You're so jealous."

Peter ignored the comment. "He's got one thing on his mind Claire!" he said.

"What's to say I don't know that already?"

Neither one spoke. Peter's mind was racing; Claire was confused.

"What?" he asked.

"He's a football player, Peter. You said it yourself. We've been dating for two months. I know what he wants."

"And you're okay with that?"

"No! I hate that guys only want that. But I'm not going to stop dating because of it. I'm going to have a life. I'm in my last year of high school. Am I just supposed to not live?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I just don't like him."

"Be honest. You'll never like _any _of my boyfriends."

Peter froze. She was right but he couldn't say it. Claire huffed and let out a quiet squeal as she threw a pillow across the room.

Peter smirked. "What was that for?

"You're so frustrating! You never say what you really mean or what you want to say."

"What?"

"We just talk in circles Peter! The same thing over and over! Just be honest with me Peter. Tell me the truth for once."

"I _always_ tell you the truth," he said.

"No you don't! Not when it matters. You hide it. You try to protect me. You keep things from me that you don't think I can handle."

"I have to!" he said.

"No you don't. That's not your job. Just be my friend—or whatever this relationship is!" she said. Silence.

"I wish I could tell you _what _it was," Peter stated quietly.

Claire nodded. A pause. "Can you be jealous?"

Peter just looked at her. "I can't be a lot of things that I am."

Claire stared at him. She smiled inside. That was all the answer she needed. All these (hell, the years) and he said it the only way he could. "I'm sorry," she said.

He shook his head. "Claire…" He pulled her close. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Claire stood in his arms. "Don't worry."

"I always worry," he laughed lightly.

"Nothing's going to happen there Peter," Claire whispered. _I only want you. _

"What if he doesn't take no for an answer?"

Claire looked at Peter. "I'm not worried."

"Claire, that's foolish."

Claire sighed and sat on the bed. "Peter…remember how I told you about Brody?"

"The guy from Odessa that you were in a wreck with? The autopsy guy?"

"Yeah," Claire paused. "There's something I never told you. Well, there's a lot I never told you. And since we're being honest, I want to tell you the rest. "

* * *

They sat in silence when she was done.

"I hate that Claire. I hate that he did that to you. I'm sorry." He didn't know what to say. He was angry but he couldn't help it. A boy tried to steal his Claire.

A tear fell from her eye but Peter wiped it away. She put her arms around him as they sat. He kissed her cheek in the silence.

...

"Just one question: was that supposed to make me feel better?"

Claire laughed. "I guess not. I was just trying to show that I can take care of myself."

Peter nodded. "I know you can but as long as I'm around you don't have to."

"You'll always be around, remember?"

Peter smiled. "Then you'll never have to worry."

She sat in his arms until she fell asleep. He kissed her on the cheek before he left.

* * *

Claire sat next to Heidi on the back patio as the sun went down. Heidi had become her confidant and friend, as well as her step mother. Heidi refilled her cup of tea.

"Will you play with my hair?" Claire asked her suddenly. Heidi looked at her. "You don't have to."

Heidi smiled. "My mother and I used to do that for hours. I'd love to." Heidi ushered her closer and Claire snuggled in.

"So tell me, how's Nick?"

"He's fine," she said.

"Is he coming to dinner again soon?"

"No," Claire said. "Probably not. We broke up."

"Oh," Heidi said. "I'm sorry to hear that. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't seem like that big of a deal," Claire shrugged.

"What happened?"

Claire paused. "I didn't even trust him enough to tell him about me, about us, about living here—nothing. I need someone who knows me. Someone who can take care of me. That's not him. He's not the one for me."

Heidi smiled. "I'm glad you know what you want."

Claire smiled. "I do. I just have to wait until I can get it."


	7. Five

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Duh. If I did Peter and Claire wouldn't be related on the show. Lol.

_A/N: Gasp! I posted two chapters. What a crazy world. Get reading and PLEASE review. (Also, i better get some reviews. This one has LOTS of Paire. Actually, the whole 3,000 words are Paire!) lol..._

_side-note: i need a beta. anyone interested??_

**The Hidden**

Five

Claire's 18th birthday was approaching. Everyone knew the day was coming but no one had talked to her about it. She thought many, many times about asking them but she didn't know if she should. It wasn't a big deal.

_Eighteen._ She was going to be an adult. But adults didn't make big deals over birthdays. So, she wouldn't either. Even if she wanted to.

Claire woke up before her alarm clock. The sun creeped through her window and made her smile. It was Saturday. It was also her birthday.

Claire smiled as she descended the stairs. She called out their names. No one answered. She walked into the dining room. Claire saw a note on the table.

_Claire, _

_Nathan had a meeting this morning. Some emergency. I took the boys to an event at their school. We'll be back later. Have a good day. _

_Love, Heidi_

Claire felt the tears well up in her eyes. Didn't they know it was her day? Why would they not be here? Claire walked around the empty house, her mind racing. The phone rang. Again. Again.

"Hello?"

"Go check your closet."

Claire paused. "Peter?"

A click. Claire listened to the dial tone again. She scoffed and stood there for a moment. Then smiled and bolted up the stairs.

* * *

Inside her closet was a wrapped box. Claire smiled and sat it on the bed. It was big—whatever it was.

She untied the pink ribbon and tore off the polka dotted paper. Inside was small box. She opened it and gasped. Inside the box was a necklace. It was simple but beautiful. A slender silver chain with a small diamonds wrapped in a circle. There was a note.

_Put this on. Come outside whenever you're ready to go celebrate. Happy Birthday. _

Claire smiled. It _was _Peter. She knew someone would remember her birthday.

* * *

He was leaning against the car door as she walked out the door with her smile glowing. She immediately thought that he looked good. His hair was getting longer again and she liked that it almost covered his eye. He had on a nice pair of jeans with a black sweater that showed the collar and sleeves of his white shirt.

Peter kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful." He smiled.

"Is this from you?" she pointed to her necklace. Peter looked at it. It looked great on her skin against the red blouse she was wearing.

He shrugged. "Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Good," he smiled. "Get in." He opened the door for her.

Her eyes glittered with excitement. "Where are we going?"

He smiled his crooked smile. "You'll see. I have a few things up my sleeve."

* * *

"Peter! You're too good to me," Claire said. She kissed his cheek as he paid for her next purchase. She grabbed the small bag from the cashier with a smile and skipped to the display next to the door.

"Your girl's cute. She seems like something special," the man said.

"She is," Peter said, joining Claire by the door.

"What are we doing now?"

"Hmm…" Peter hummed playfully. "I have a couple things. What about some lunch?"

Claire nodded. "Shopping does make me hungry."

"Good. I know the perfect place," he said. Claire's eyebrow raised. "John's?"

Claire nodded. "It _is _the best pizza in Manhattan."

* * *

Peter and Claire were seated in the corner of the restaurant. Claire sipped her water as they waited for their pizza.

"Peter, I'm loving this day," Claire smiled.

"Uh-oh, I feel a "but" coming on."

Claire laughed. "But I don't need you to go buy me lots of things."

Peter sat back in his chair. "I'll be honest. That is what you keep saying you want." She nodded. "That wasn't my present."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "It's from the family."

Claire nodded. "So, none of this was you?"

"Now I didn't say that."

"So what is you?"

Peter looked at her and grinned. "You guess."

"The idea is yours. Nathan wouldn't think of that." Peter nodded. "This." She waved her hands at the sign that read John's.

"Of course." He said.

"The shopping—that's a Nathan move." Peter nodded. "What else?" Claire fingered her necklace. "Is this you or Nathan?" Peter looked at her and shrugged. Before she could talk about the necklace again, their pizza appeared on the table.

* * *

"What are we doing now?" Claire asked.

Peter's eyes twinkled. "I do have three more things."

"Three?" Claire laughed.

"Yes, three." Peter said.

Peter and Claire walked through Times Square and stopped on 46th.

"What are we doing?" Claire asked.

"This is the next thing."

Claire smiled. "Nathan bought me 46th street? Wow! Just what I always wanted."

Peter chuckled. "This one's from me." He handed her an envelope. It had a note written on it.

"_We go together on your birthday to something you've wanted to see for months."_

"You didn't!" Claire's eyes lit up as she opened the envelope.

She squealed. "We're going to see Grease?" He nodded. "Peter this is awesome! I'm so excited!" She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Let's go."

* * *

"I thought for sure that guy's pants were going to split when he was dancing. They were so tight. And that girl—the one who played Sandy—I just _knew _that she was going to fall off that table and break her little ankles because of those high heels," Claire said.

Peter smiled. "Well, I wouldn't want to see either of those things happen. Well, maybe if her pants split…" Claire punched his arm. "I was kidding!"

Claire laughed. Peter laughed. They walked arm in arm through Times Square.

"Subway or car?" Peter asked. Claire smiled.

"Where are we going?" Claire asked.

"That wasn't an option. Subway or car?"

"Subway." She said.

"Subway it is." Peter smiled.

* * *

It was 4 p.m. on a Saturday. The subway was full. Peter and Claire stood in the middle of the crowd. He held on to the bar above him as Claire clung to the pole in the middle.

"Excuse me," a woman said. She squeezed into the small spot between Claire and the pole. She was barely able to reach it anymore. When the train made the next stop, she fell into Peter's arms.

People on the subway moaned as she regained her balance. "Thanks for catching me," she smiled.

Peter grinned at her.

Claire turned to grab her pole again but there was no room for more hands. Peter noticed her dilemma and took her hand. She looked at him. He pulled her close.

"Wouldn't want you to fall again," Peter said.

She rested against him and he wrapped his other arm around her. They rode together that way as the subway cleared. They rode that way until they arrived at their stop.

* * *

5th Avenue was swarmed with people. It _was _Saturday after all. "Peter what is this?"

"What does it look like it is?" Peter said.

"Bloomingdales. More shopping?" Claire said.

"It's the last store. Come on."

"Peter I don't want anything here. I don't want you to get me anything else."

Peter looked at her. "This one is from Ma."

"Angela is buying me a present."

"Yup. Come on. You'll like it I promise." He said. Claire huffed but smiled as Peter pulled her inside.

Peter walked to the woman standing at the counter of the women's department. She smiled and swished her dark hair as Peter came up. "Hi, I'm Peter Petrelli."

The woman's smile grew. "Yes, we've been waiting for you." Claire glared at the woman. She was flirting. "Come right this way."

Claire looked at Peter. "What is this?" she asked.

Peter grinned and pushed her forward.

"Mrs. Petrelli hand selected some items for you. They are waiting for you in this room. Take your time and bring the one you've selected," the woman said. She snapped her fingers and a shorter blonde woman appeared at her side. "This is Tina. She'll be assisting you."

Claire smiled.

"I'll meet you are the door." Peter said.

"You-you're not waiting?"

"There's still something left, remember?" He kissed her cheek when she pouted. "I'll be at the door. I promise."

* * *

Claire stood in the dressing room. It was big. Bigger than any of the ones she'd shopped in. Along one wall was a huge mirror and along the other hung four dresses. Claire gasped as Tina revealed them all.

"Mrs. Petrelli said to pick any of these that you like. After that, we'll get some shoes. I'm here if you have questions or need help getting dressed, adjustments, things like that." Tina smiled at her.

"Thanks." Tina closed the door.

Claire looked at each dress. They were all beautiful. She smiled and pulled down one of the dresses.

* * *

Peter was at the door, just as he promised. Claire walked out with a pair of shoes and a dress. Peter smiled and took the dress bag from her hand. "How was it?"

Peter opened the door and Claire got in the car. "Expensive!" she said.

Peter laughed. "Can I see it?"

"No. Wait, what is it for?" Peter shook his head. Claire sighed. "You have to tell me eventually."

"Yes, I do," he said. "But not yet. We have one more thing to do."

"What's that?"

Peter just smiled.

"I hate surprises—you know that."

"No you don't. You just say that. Deep down you love them," he said.

"No I really do."

"Well then today must be torture," he said.

"There have been positives," she said. He smiled.

* * *

Claire's head rested on Peter's shoulder. He touched her face and whispered in her ear as they pulled up. "This is the last stop," Peter said.

Claire looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being with me on my birthday," she said. He looked at her questionably. "It's just that, I woke up this morning and no one was there. I was really upset. Then you called with all surprises…it means a lot. You made me feel special. You were here with me. No one else was."

Peter nodded. "I'm glad I got to be with you." He kissed her forehead. "They love you too Claire." She smiled sadly. "Let's go."

* * *

Claire and Peter walked into the hair salon. "Peter, why are we here?"

His eyes sparkled with secrets. "Sit here." She did.

"There's a man here. His name is Alan."

"And he has super powers?" Claire laughed.

"No. He's going to do your hair. Then, there's a girl named…Ginger, I think…she's going to do your make-up."

"Why?"

"Then that dress you just bought…you're going to put it on."

"And the shoes?"

He nodded. "Of course the shoes."

"Then what happens?"

Peter leaned close to her until their faces were inches apart. "I can't tell you." He kissed her forehead as he walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back," he said. She laughed as a man came behind her.

"You must be Claire. I'm Alan," he smiled. He ran his hand through her hair. "This is going to be beautiful. Are you ready?"

"Yes. What exactly am I doing this for?"

Alan tsked. "No, no. I can't tell you. I'm under strict order missy. Let's do this 'do!"

* * *

Peter stood awkwardly outside the salon. He glanced at his watch. It was 6:24. They were going to be late if she wasn't here in ten minutes. Peter looked at himself in the car window. He straightened out his suit and fixed his tie. He moved a piece of his hair behind his ear. That's when he saw her in the window.

Peter turned. Claire stood in the doorway of the salon. Peter had to remind himself to breathe.

Claire's blonde locks were up. The curls hanging from the diamond pin that held her hair up. Most of them. Some fell loosely on her neck and some framed her face. Her dress was blue. Dark blue. It had sleeves that met across her shoulders and thin spaghetti straps that were barely noticeable. It fit her curves tightly then at her knees flared out.

"Claire…" Peter whispered. "You look stunning." Claire blushed.

"Thanks. Like my shoes?" she asked. She stuck out her foot. Her high heeled shoe was clear with a small cluster of blue jewels on the thin strap that matched the dress.

"They're great too," he said.

"You don't look so bad yourself mister." Claire smiled.

"Thanks," he said. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" she said. He shook his head. She sighed.

"In this dress, it can be anywhere," she said. She stopped in front of him as he opened the door and moved a piece of his hair toward his face. "Like this. I like this."

* * *

The car pulled up in front of the Petrelli house. Claire looked at Peter but he didn't say anything. He reached in his hand and helped her out of the car.

"Peter, why are we here?"

Peter smiled at her and led her to the door. Before he opened it he looked at her. "You didn't really think they forgot about your birthday did you?"

Claire smiled. "What?"

Peter offered her his arm again and opened the door.

As soon as the door opened she gasped. Their home was full of people. Her friends from school. The other heroes. And of course, some political people that the family knew.

"Everyone! Welcome Claire, the birthday girl!" Nathan's voice rang out from the crowd. She scanned the room for him as they all sang to her. She didn't have to look far. Before the song was over, he was by her side with Heidi.

The crowd cheered. Claire was stunned. She didn't expect this. Nathan saw the smile on her face.

"Happy birthday Claire. You look amazing honey," Heidi said.

"Thank you." She said as they hugged. "You do too." Claire laughed, tears in her eyes.

"So what do you think?" Heidi asked.

"She thought you forgot her birthday," Peter said.

Heidi and Nathan looked at her. Claire blushed. "When no one was here this morning—I, I overreacted. But Peter took care of me." She smiled at him.

"This is your party. Enjoy it," Heidi said. "I'm going to check on the boys."

Nathan looked at Claire. "What?"

"You look fabulous," he said softly.

"Thanks."

He hugged her tightly. "Happy birthday Claire. I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she smiled.

"There's food, dancing…whatever you want. Go live it up," he said. She laughed quietly as Nathan turned to walk away. "And Claire," she looked at him. "I've never forgotten your birthday."

Claire froze at that comment. She smiled and turned to Peter.

"So, you like your surprise yet?"

"Love it," she said.

"I see you chose the blue one," Angela said, interrupting their conversation. "I thought you might. I did like the red better. You should be greeting your guests; not talking to your uncle."

Claire cringed. She always had a way of making that word sound vile. "Thank you, for the dress. And you're right. I should go say hello."

Without another word Claire disappeared into the crowd.

"Watch yourself Peter," Angela said.

He looked at her.

"Your feelings aren't well hidden. You look at her sometimes in a way that concerns me," Angela said."Know your place Peter, know the boundaries."

"Don't worry mom. I know my place," he said. He kissed her as he walked off in the opposite direction of Claire. Angela watched carefully.

* * *

Claire stood on the balcony. Her party was over. It was a great day, better than anything she could have imagined. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked. She looked at him.

"I was just thinking about me thinking everyone forgot my birthday. I had a great day Peter."

"Just great? Gee, I didn't do my job."

"It was amazing…incredible…fun! You did good," she said. He smiled. She fingered her necklace. "It's from you isn't it?"

He reached out and touched her necklace. His fingers brushed her neckline and she shivered.

"Whoever it's from did a good job."

"Yeah, I love it," she said.

"Did I tell you that you look gorgeous?" he said.

"I think the word you used before was stunning. I think gorgeous is a step down."

"Ah," Peter said. "Then you look exquisite."

She smiled. "Is it from you?"

"Why does it matter?" he said.

"Why doesn't it matter?" she said.

They looked at each other. He sighed. "I didn't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

He shrugged.

"Well, I knew no one else could get something this good. It had to be you. Thank you Peter," she said. She wrapped herself in his arms.

He breathed her in. She smelled like vanilla. He played with a curl that fell on her neck.

"I'm an adult," she said, still wrapped in his arms.

"You are."

"You know what I really want for my birthday?" she said. She looked at him.

"What?"

She looked at him and he knew what she wanted because he too had wanted to do it all day. He ran his hand across the buttons that laced the back of her dress. Without thinking—if he had thought he would have stopped—he moved his lips to hers softly.

Their soft kiss soon became one filled with passion and Peter kissed her neck in the same spot the curl touched. His lips on her neck left her aching. She moaned his name softly. He pulled away from her. She looked at him.

"Happy birthday Claire," he said before he pecked her lips with his and walked away.


	8. Six

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Okay? Nothing. _

_a/n: enjoy this one too. Please leave some love! _

**The Hidden**

Six

Peter stayed away from Claire since her birthday. He'd say it was work or Mohinder when someone asked but that was never the truth. The truth was he didn't know how to react to their kiss. He didn't mean to do it. It was just so overwhelming. He had to do it…for Claire.

"_Your feelings aren't well hidden. You look at her sometimes in a way that concerns me…know your place Peter, know the boundaries._

He didn't know anything now. He crossed a line and God help him, he wanted to cross it again. He shouldn't be thinking about her, about this but when he wasn't busy it consumed him. The doorbell rang. He thought he'd heard it before but he couldn't tell with the running shower.

"I'm coming!" Peter yelled when the impatient person at the door knocked again. All he saw when he opened the door was blonde curls. "Claire?" he said. She turned around.

"Hey Peter!" she said, bouncing in his door.

"What are you doing here Claire?" he said.

"I was in the neighborhood?"

"Claire it's noon. Why aren't you at school?"

"We got out early. Teacher's day," Peter raised an eyebrow. "You don't believe me? I wouldn't lie."

"No, I believe you but why are you here?"

"Want to go eat lunch? I'm starved."

"Sure. Just give me a minute."

"Why? Hot date hidden in there?" Claire smiled.

"No," Peter said. "I may need to wear something else."

Claire looked at him and realized that he was wearing a towel. She blushed. "I think you're fine. It _is _New York."

"Claire," Peter chuckled. "I'll be back. Decide what you want to eat."

"You with a side of toast," she said when he was out of sight.

"What did you say?" he asked from his room.

"I said I think I want some toast."

* * *

"Something's new with you Peter," Hiro said.

"What?"

"Something's new. What is it? You've been different for a couple weeks."

Peter looked at Hiro. "Can I tell you something?"

Hiro nodded silently.

"Did you ever—ever want something that you couldn't have?"

"Like what?"

"A girl," Peter said. "Have you ever wanted to be with a girl that you couldn't be with? A girl that was off limits?"

Hiro searched Peter's words before answering. "I think that when you love someone you can not fight it. You can not use logic to make it go away and you can not change how you feel."

"That's not what I asked."

"I know. That is what I think."

Peter sighed.

"Peter, I know what you want me to say but I can not. I can not tell you not to love her because of who she is when you love her because of who she is."

Peter looked at Hiro. "My mom said something to me and I keep replaying it over and over again."

"What did she say?"

"That my feelings aren't well hidden. That I look at her in a way that concerns ma…'know your place Peter, know the boundaries.'"

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Know your place? Know the boundaries?" Hiro said.

Peter looked at Hiro. "I thought I did."

"And now?"

"Now, I don't know."

"Why not? What happened?" Hiro said.

"Hiro…"

"Peter."

"I kissed her. On her birthday. After it was over." Peter said.

Hiro nodded. "I see."

"What do I do?"

"I can not tell you that." Peter groaned. "Peter, just do what you think you need to do. Remember what I said. You can not control it. And in the future…." Hiro sighed. "You and Claire look a lot like Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. I do not believe that is coincidence."

"I know. I painted it remember?" Peter said.

"I do. Be careful Peter. Be wise."

Peter nodded. "There's one more thing I have to say Hiro." Hiro looked at him. "I want to kiss her again—every time I see her I want to kiss her. Since the day I met her that's all I wanted. I don't know that I have the power not to kiss her now that I have once."

Hiro nodded. "I understand you. Emotions are powerful. Desire, passion—that's even more so. It is the greatest power that we have."

"What does that mean?" Peter asked.

Hiro didn't reply, just continued his work.

* * *

Peter sat next to Claire after dinner. He sat and tried to block his mind away from how close to him she was. Away from how much he wanted to kiss her again.

"Peter?"

She looked at him expectantly. He looked down. There was silence. Her thought was frozen in transition. She looked away. She didn't say it. He didn't say it either.

Nathan came in with them, started conversation, started asking questions.

After moments of silence, he broke it. He had to answer Nathan's question. He didn't want to but he felt himself slipping, falling more for her. He had to remind himself.

"Yes, her name is Maggie."

Claire looked up at him. He looked back to Nathan. She excused herself minutes later.

* * *

Claire was sitting outside his door when he got home. It was late, he knew that. Her face was buried in her knees.

"Claire?"

She looked at him. She was crying.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and he pulled her up, leading her into his apartment. She sat on the couch and he sat next to her.

"I've been here for hours," she said plainly.

"Sorry, I didn't know. I was out." He couldn't say on a date. With Maggie. It had been a month but he couldn't say it to her. It felt like betrayal. "Why were you out there?"

"I had a fight."

"With Nathan?" She shook her head. "With Heidi? Ma?" No. No.

"With Jason," she said. Peter was taken by surprise. Jason. He knew that name. She had mentioned him before.

"What happened?"

"You don't want to know." She said. He gulped.

"Tell me."

Claire eyed him. "He kissed me. He-he wanted to have sex with me, Peter."

Peter stiffened. "Claire…"

"But I wanted to do it Peter. I wanted to just to—just to make you…" she sobbed. He pulled her in his arms. Kissed her forehead.

"Peter, do you ever think about my birthday?" she asked. "Every time I see you I want to kiss you again. Every time."

"Claire…" he whispered.

"Why don't you want to kiss me again?"

"Oh Claire," he said softly. "I always want to kiss you, to hold you."

"Then do it Peter!" she cried. "I can't do this anymore. I can't live like this."

Peter sighed. "Claire." He looked at her tear streaked face and wiped one away.

"Peter, just kiss me," she said.

And he did. Twice.

She cried and he shushed her. He pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Peter…"

He kissed her again then pulled away. "We can't do this. I'm—I'm your uncle." He moved across the living room. "God! Why am I your uncle?"

Claire sniffled and moved toward him. "That doesn't matter."

"It _does _matter Claire. You're my niece. It's illegal. It's sick. We-we can't be together."

She looked at him with eyes that shot through him. "It's not sick!"

His eyes widened. "I didn't mean that you were, that we were…Claire, I want to but we can't. We can't."

"Why can't we?"

He looked at her. "You know why Claire. Don't make me say it again. Please don't make me say it again."

She laid her head on his chest. "I don't care Peter. I can't fight this anymore. I can't. I love you."

He inhaled wet air. "You can't love me."

"Do you love me?" she asked. He felt her heart beating against his.

"Yes."


	9. Ready

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Okay? Nothing. _

_A/n: Anyway, here's another. I hope it's okay. This story is wrapping up…prolly 7 more and the Epi. Should be fun! It will be awhile for the next b/c I'm camp until July 6. So…enjoy it! Thanks Sara. Dani_

**The Hidden**

Ready

Peter and Claire lay beside each other in bed. "Do you think we can ever go home?"

"As us?" he asked. She nodded. "No."

"Do you think Heidi and the boys are okay?"

"As long as their powers don't develop, yes," Peter said. "Don't worry. Nathan's taking care of them."

"How is he doing that? He's supposed to be dead," Claire said.

Peter kissed her forehead. "Don't worry so much. Nathan and Hiro and Mohinder have everything taken care of. The people we love will be alright."

Claire nodded and looked away. He touched her face. "You believe me don't you?" She looked deep into his eyes.

"Yes," she smiled. "Are you ready Peter?"

He stared at her and kissed her. "Yes."

She nodded and smiled sadly. "I wish you had long hair again. Long brown hair," she said.

Peter smiled. "I will someday. And yours will be blonde again."

"I kind of like the red. You don't?"

He made a face. "That's not Claire. It's Mrs. Kate Jackson."

Claire laughed and kissed him. "You take what you get mister."

"Oh, I do."

* * *

Nathan sat in the living room. It was dark. It was quiet. He was alone. His mind poured through what had been happening the last year. It was his fault—most of it. He ruined everything but he was making right again. If only he had seen through her, if he had listened to Peter and to Claire, to Elle, to Matt, to Heidi…everyone. It was his fault. No, it was hers. It's always hers.

Angela. Mother. Grandmother. Vicious woman in charge of the largest killing machine ever: Sylar. How the company ever took control of him escaped Nathan. Sylar was always his own man. Seeking only to please himself. How did they do it?

_It's my power, it's my responsibility. _Those words replayed through Nathan's head. Peter said them before all this. Now, it was true. If he had helped Peter, had tried to find Claude again then they could've stopped Sylar before so many people were dead, before the Company lost control of him.

"Nathan?"

Nathan's eyes bolted up. It was Matt. "You alright buddy?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah. Seeing them here…it hurts."

Matt nodded like he understood. But he didn't. "What do you mean?"

"Parkman, we could've changed all this. We saw it. Hiro and Peter saw it. We're hiding like cowards and Sylar's out there doing God-knows-what. We could've stopped it. I could've. Now here we are."

Matt shook his head. "We discussed it remember? We chose this."

"Maybe we made the wrong choice."

A long silent pause filled the dark room.

"We didn't," Matt said. "Didn't you see them when they walked in here? They're in love. We gave them that."

"What kind of life is that Matt?" Nathan said harshly. "They'll always have to hide, have to lie. Peter and Claire—I know they're happy. I know it. But forever Matt, they'll have to lie. They'll have to watch us die. They'll have to change their name, change _everything._"

"They don't care. They love each other. That's enough."

Nathan shot Matt a look. "That doesn't change who they are, Matt. They are still related."

"You said you would look the other way."

"And I am. I'm just thinking long-term. If we survive this—hell, that doesn't matter because they will…When they survive this, what happens? I don't want that life for them. What if they have kids? Grandkids? Great-great-great-great grandkids?"

Matt and Nathan stared at each other.

"You'll be dead Nathan. It won't matter. They can deal with it. They've handled worse things than that," Matt said.

"I don't want them to have to deal with it. They deserve better," Nathan said.

"They deserve each other," Matt sighed. "I understand how you feel as her father but it doesn't matter Nathan. We made a choice—all of us, them—two years ago that we would support them, their love. You said it yourself: we saw the future. We've been working on a plan for two years. It's almost time to come through."

"But Peter…"

"Peter's ready. He's ready. He's in control. He's powerful, Nathan. Really powerful."

"If Sylar gets him, he'll be indestructible."

Matt looked at Nathan. "He won't. Peter can do it. He's got it under control. He's got us. He's got motivation."

Nathan looked back at Matt. "Claire."

Matt nodded.

* * *

Sylar pulled his coat closer to him. The night air was cold and the rain fell harder on his neck. He turned out of the alley. Thanks to his new friend, he could phase through his enemies, through walls, through locks. The ideas roared through his head. He'd learned to be creative in the last few years, this made it more fun. Yes, he was ready for the big fish.

He grinned at the idea of his next target…Angela Petrelli.

"Sylar," she hissed. He looked at her as if he was seeing a ghost. "Don't look at me like that. We have something we need to discuss. Come."

She turned on her heel. He followed her to the black Lincoln Towncar, wordlessly.

_Thanks, and for the love of Johnny Depp--review!!_


	10. Seven

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Okay? Nothing.

_A/n: Anyway, here's another. I hope it's okay. This story is wrapping up…prolly 7 more and the Epi. Should be fun! It will be awhile for the next b/c I'm camp until July 6. So…enjoy it!Dani_

**The Hidden**

Seven

Ever since he admitted he loved her, Peter had avoided her. Well, _tried_ to avoid her. He couldn't really do it because she was everywhere.

They were required to be in the same place at the same time with the same people. He was thankful for the first time of his requirements from Nathan. They couldn't talk about it public and they were never alone. When they were Peter would have to be somewhere with Hiro or Suresh.

It was the best he could do and it had worked for the last month. Peter wanted to be with her, to hold her but he couldn't. So he ran. He didn't know what to say, if there was anything to say.

He worried that he might just kiss her and never stop.

* * *

That thought was exhilarating and horrifying.

Claire was frustrated, to say the least. She just wanted to talk to Peter and she couldn't even get him to be alone in the same room with her. She knew it was hard for him but if she could talk with him, maybe it would be better.

_This is my chance. _Claire followed Peter through the crowd of people.

He turned left. She followed. She followed him down a small hallway and into a door on the right. She froze and stared at the sign.

"Men".

One word that could steal her moment—but she wasn't going to let it. She was tired of things stopping her from getting what she wanted. She pushed the door open.

She looked around the restroom. It wasn't nearly as bad as she thought. Then again, this was a classy place. She was distracted by the marble floors and the shining urinals. It took her away for a moment.

"Claire!" Peter yelled when he saw her.

She looked at him quickly. He raised an eyebrow. Claire cleared her throat. "We need to talk."

"I'm kind of busy Claire," Peter said. "We'll do it later."

"No, we won't. You always say that but we never do it. We're talking now."

Peter looked at her, half-smiling. "Okay, talk." She put her hand on her hip. He smiled. "Give me a minute? Wait outside."

"How do I know you won't go invisible or fly away or phase through a wall just to avoid me?"

Peter laughed. Sometimes he wondered if she couldn't read minds. "You don't. But I'm telling you I'll meet you outside the door."

They locked eyes for a second before she walked out the door.

* * *

"I'm here. What's so important?" Peter smiled. She shook her head.

"Not here. Outside," she said. He nodded and they walked out together, but separately.

"Claire, I know what this is about."

"No, Peter. You don't. I lied," she said. The words he was about to say disappeared and he looked at her, confused.

"About what?"

She looked at him. Could she really do this? She sighed.

"About you. About us," she said. His expression didn't change. She sat down on the bench nearest them. "That night when I was over at your house, I was upset. I said some things that I didn't mean."

"Like what?"

She looked at him. _He's going to make me say it. _"When I said I loved you. I-I didn't mean it." She said the words and they were accompanied by her tears. But she said it. She released the words she didn't mean, the tears she did. But what she was trying to say with them, she didn't know.

* * *

She looked beautiful. He wanted to tell her that. But he couldn't. She made him laugh with her burst into the men's room. Her mood had changed since then. These words she was saying confused him.

"When I said I loved you. I-I didn't mean it." He wanted to reach out, to wipe away her tears over him, over them, over this. He didn't do it.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked. She was lying. He was going to catch her in it.

"I was just so frustrated, Peter. I didn't know what else to do or to say. I wasn't thinking straight that night. I just wanted to tell you that. Then you've been avoiding me and I couldn't tell you. I didn't mean to make things weird," she said.

He shook his head. "Claire…"

"Don't Peter. Let's just forget it and go back to the way it was, okay?" Claire turned without waiting for an answer. He grabbed her arm.

"Claire." His voice was pleading yet demanding at the same time. "Stop lying." He looked at her through her tears. "We both know that night was real. We both meant what we said."

In the silence surrounded them he could hear the laughter and music that flowed from inside out into the night air.

"How could you mean that and then act like I don't exist?"

He looked at the pain in her eyes. He knew it because it was in hidden in his. "You know how hard this is. It's so complicated."

"It's not that hard. It's not complicated. We love each other. We just love and let go of everything else."

"Everything else? That's our _family _Claire. That's what you've wanted and you finally got it. Can you just walk away?" He studied her face as she thought of an answer. He knew it already and he didn't have to read her mind.

"Yes. If I have you."

Peter shook his head and turned his back on her. He felt her hand touch his right shoulder gently.

"I can't do it, Claire. It's not fair."

"Fair." Claire gasped in an almost laugh. "My life's never been fair. You know that more than anyone. In a few years, I'll stop changing, stop aging—like you have already, like Mohinder said. Then what? Everyone will go away Peter. Except me and you. What then? Do I have to wait that long?"

He eyed her cautiously. "No."

She inched closer to him and he soaked in her scent. He knew he shouldn't. He should walk away—he'd gotten good at that. But he couldn't move anywhere except toward her. Toward her kiss, the one he wanted so desperately. For another moment, he stopped arguing with himself, with right and wrong and kissed Claire passionately, like two people looking for something that no one else could ever fill.

They kissed again and again, until the laughter ceased from inside. Peter listened as the music faded.

"I should leave."

Claire shook her head. "Don't. Not yet."

"It's best," he said. He kissed her softly, closed his eyes and teleported out.

* * *

Hiro blinked. How he got there, he wasn't sure. It wasn't his intention to go to the future—but he guessed it never was. He knew it was the future. It was darker. Not the light, but the happiness. It seemed gone. New Yorkers walked like normal, but they seemed void of life, scared almost.

He walked through the streets. It was August 7, 2008, according to the words that passed him on the scrolling billboard. He wondered why he was here. Something must be happening.

He walked down the street cautiously, looking for something else out of the ordinary. He didn't see anything.

As he turned the corner of 35th and 7th, there was a man standing awkwardly in the mass of people. Hiro knew him.

He looked confused. He was wearing a suit, dark with a red tie. His hair was tussled. He quickly glanced around him in all directions.

Hiro got closer. "Peter! Peter Petrelli!"

The man looked at him. "Hiro." Peter moved toward him. "What are we doing here?"

Hiro shook his head.

"We should find out."


	11. Eight

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Okay? Nothing._

_A/n: Here's another one. I wasn't positive what I wanted to do with this chapter but I think I settled on it. It might be kind of confusing but I promise it will all be cleared up. Enjoy! Dani_

**The Hidden**

Eight

"Where are we going?" Peter asked. He and Hiro walked through the crowds of people. Hiro shrugged.

"I'm just following."

"Following what?"

"Instincts," Hiro said softly. "After a couple years of doing this I've learned." Hiro stopped quickly in front of a set of televisions. On the screen, was the face of someone they knew.

Fallen police chief, Matthew Parkman.

"The latest victim from the string of continuous murders by the killer called only "Sylar". This officer and his goddaughter Molly Suresh, were named the 6th and 7th victims of the killer. The new murders look remarkably like a killer from five years ago but no connection between the victims then and now have been made. The funeral for Officer Parkman and his goddaughter are held today at 3 p.m. at John's Chapel on 86th and 6th. In other news…"

Peter looked at Hiro. "Matt and Molly are dead?"

"We need to go to that funeral." Hiro said.

* * *

Hiro and Peter walked silently toward John's Chapel. "We should be on the watch. We don't want to see ourselves. We may be here."

"Unless we're dead," Peter mumbled. Hiro rolled his eyes and led the way.

Inside the chapel, Peter and Hiro stood in the back, looking for familiar faces. They were careful not move, not to draw attention. Peter's eyes glanced across the room. He saw them, sitting in the front. Nathan was there, security guard at his side. He stared off, away from the two bodies. Peter followed his gaze. It was on Hiro and Ando. Not the Hiro he stood beside, but a different one. The future one.

"Look, there you are," Peter whispered to Hiro.

"I was about to say the same thing," he said and pointed the opposite direction.

Peter looked at himself, his future self. His sat silently, his eyes watching Nathan.

"Peter! Hiro!" Mohinder whispered. Their gaze bolted to their old friend. "What are you doing here? You can't be here! Come on. I've got to hide you."

* * *

Mohinder stared at them cautiously, studying their faces. His shoulder relaxed in another room. "Where did you come from?"

"Two and half years ago," Hiro said.

Mohinder nodded. "That's around the time it all started."

"What started?" Peter asked.

Mohinder looked at him. "Your mother and the Company got Sylar. They trained him, used him, tried to control him. It didn't work. A creature like that can't be captured. Then he revolted, starting killing people."

"Matt and Molly?"

Mohinder nodded. "To name a couple."

Mohinder looked around. "Go to my apartment. I'll meet you there when this is over." Without another word, Mohinder was gone.

* * *

Peter and Hiro sat in Mohinder's apartment. Mohinder whistled silently as he made his friends some tea. Peter watched him as he moved toward them.

"For someone who just lost their daughter and best friend, you don't act sad."

Mohinder shot him a look. "I have no more tears left for the day."

"Mohinder I do not understand," Hiro said.

"Of course you don't. It hasn't happened yet."

"What hasn't?" Peter asked.

Mohinder sat silently in the chair beside him. "Everyone's dying. Sylar's responsible—well partly."

"Partly?" Peter said. Mohinder looked at him and sighed.

"I guess I should tell you. That must be the reason you're here."

"We sure didn't plan on coming," Peter said.

"It all started with you, Peter." Mohinder said. "You and Claire."

Peter stiffened. "What does that mean?"

Mohinder raised an eyebrow as he sipped his tea. "You and Claire were in love. Everyone knew it. It was odd, being related and all, but some of us understood."

"Who didn't?"

"Nathan, of course, among others. He sent her away, had her hidden. You went crazy. We thought we were going to lose you too….but you came back to sanity. Claire, she married a boy named West, moved to California. He was the first one Sylar killed."

Peter swallowed. "And Claire?"

"She escaped, came back here. But Sylar was still on a killing spree. Undoubtedly looking for her. We knew we were all the targets and you tried to protect everyone. But we couldn't. We keep dying. He finds us. Some people take their own lives before he gets the chance but many he's taken."

"Which category were Matt and Molly in?" Peter asked.

"The first," Mohinder said. "I know it seems that I am not sad but I am. I've just no more tears to cry. I have many fallen friends and now them. It doesn't seem fair for Molly." Mohinder was quiet.

"I've played it over and over again in my head. There has to be a way to change it. I think of only two things. We should've hidden people, kept them safe at whatever cost. It would have been possible. The other…" Mohinder looked at Peter. "We should've let you and Claire be together."

Peter froze at that sentence, a questioning look in his eyes.

"We prevented it. Nathan asked us to help and we did, even me—I am ashamed to say. We all thought it was best, easier. But it wasn't. The two of you self destructed. Claire was killed, almost willingly by Sylar. I daresay if you had been with her, if you two had been together things wouldn't be happening like this now. But who am I to know these things." Mohinder said softly.

There was a noise outside his door and he moved to answer it. He whimpered.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

Mohinder looked at them. "You need to go. Leave. Now!"

Before another word could be uttered, Sylar appeared in the living room.

"Peter…what a pleasant surprise" he smiled. Mohinder jumped at him. Sylar turned away.

Then, they were gone.


	12. Nine

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Okay? Nothing._

_A/n: Here's another one. Woo-hoo. It's getting closer! Please, please, please review!_

**The Hidden**

Nine

Peter stood in his living room, his mind replaying what Mohinder told him. _I daresay if you had been with her, if you two had been together, things wouldn't be happening like this now. _Peter poured himself a glass of water.

_The two of you self destructed. _Peter sat the glass too firmly on the table and rubbed his temples with his hand. Claire was dead and it was all his fault. He could go find her, tell her what he saw but he knew that wasn't the answer. This news tore at him. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He was nothing without her. _There has to be a way to change it._

"Peter is that you?" He shot up. Claire was there, standing in the doorway of his bedroom. "Peter! I've been so worried. You just left. Where have you been?" _… self destructed._

_Claire was killed…_He touched her face. She was beautiful.

"Peter…" she whispered. He smiled and kissed her lips softly. _Claire was killed…_She looked at him, concern in her eyes. "Where have you been? Are you okay?"

_Claire was killed—almost willingly—by Sylar._

"Peter!"

He looked at her. _There has to be a way to change it…_

"What?" he asked.

She looked at him, fighting back tears. "Are you okay?" He nodded. She exhaled. "Where have you been?"

"The future."

Claire searched his face. _We should've let you and Claire be together._

"And?" she asked.

"I love you Claire. I love you. I love you," he said. He pulled her into his arms, kissed her head as she leaned up against him. He inhaled her scent. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Claire whimpered in his arms. "You'll never lose me."

* * *

Sylar screamed. "I can see you standing there! Let me out!" He pounded the glass window again, to no avail.

He gave in, sat down.

Minutes later the door opened.

"Sylar. I'm pleased to officially meet you. I'm Angela Petrelli."

He stood. "Don't think about using your powers. It's a waste. They don't work in this room. I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to help you."

"Help me? How do you plan to help me?" he roared. Angela didn't even flinch.

"Calm down. Save your power. You'll need to be strong for what's to come."

"What's to come?" Sylar asked.

She smiled and walked out the door.

"What's to come?" he yelled. No one answered him but the silence.

* * *

Peter kissed her softly again and again, like he would lose her. Claire pulled away and looked at him.

"Why did you wait here for three days?" Peter asked.

"In case you came back. I didn't know what happened when I got here and you weren't here. I thought something bad—"

"Shh..." Peter said, kissing her again. "I want to make love to you." He looked at her. She nodded with as much as she could and kissed him.

Peter picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bed. She kissed his neck. Peter pulled her shirt over her head and their clothes landed in a pile on the floor. Claire trembled at his touch, at his kisses on her body.

"Are you sure?" Claire asked lightly.

"I've been sure for years," he smiled.

Claire moaned and he kissed her lips. They moved together as sunset outside.

* * *

Hiro didn't know what to do. They had to stop it all from happening. Maybe Mohinder had a point. If everyone was "dead" then Sylar couldn't kill them. It would take a lot…but they could make it work. They had the money and the power to do it. It would be simple enough. The farthest thing from simple, actually…but possible. He just had to tell everyone, develop a plan. Then it would all work.

Peter.

He was the key. Peter was the most powerful person that he knew—aside from one unnamed killer. He needed to master his powers so he would be useful. Peter had to be motivated. But Hiro saw the look on Peter's face when Mohinder said Claire died. He also saw the look when Mohinder said they should've been together. Maybe Peter had found his motivation—the one he'd been denying for as long as he'd known Peter.

The hardest part: they needed to find Sylar, watch him. They could do it. They had Molly. The question was whether or not Mohinder would allow her to do it. Then, whether she would do it. He was always a soft spot with her.

"Hiro, what's going on?" Ando asked his friend.

"More things than I could say. Terrible things that we have to stop," Hiro said.

Ando shook his head. "I guess we get to save the world again?"

Hiro nodded. "So it seems."

* * *

Claire lay curled up in Peter's arms. Their legs tangled together. She purred happily as he kissed her cheek.

"What's going on Peter?" Claire asked quietly, her voice barely a whisper.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She looked at him.

"Not that that wasn't astounding—that this isn't beyond anything I imagined—but I know you. Something happened in the future."

She said it like a question but he knew it was a statement.

He sighed. "Yes. Something happened."

Claire was quiet but when he didn't continue, she pushed him. "What was it?"

"Sylar." He said. She sat up in the bed. "It shook me up."

"I need more than that Peter."

He pursed his lips together in a thin line. "It was you, Claire." She raised an eyebrow. "People were dying, our friends. You were dead. When Mohinder told me that, I almost lost it. I couldn't imagine living without you but I was the reason that you were dead. Me. He said something to me…I knew I had to come back, had to change it."

"What did he say?"

"He said that we should've been together. And immediately I knew it was true. It's all I've wanted but I never let it be real. You were too good for me, it felt wrong. It felt like a betrayal all this time. And it was—but not to whom I thought initially. I knew I had to be with you Claire. I knew it," he said.

"What now?" Claire asked.

"I need to talk to Hiro." Peter said. "But I'll do it later." He kissed her again as she moved closer to him under the sheets.

* * *

"Again!" Angela yelled. Sylar tried and fell exhausted to the floor as his powers combined to exert a large force of energy.

Angela's heels clinked as she moved toward him. She stopped with her heel centimeters from his face. "Very good. You are indeed very special. You shall be ready soon."

"Ready for what?" Sylar gasped, peeling himself from the floor.

"Your mission. Don't worry. You will enjoy it," Angela said before she exited the door.

* * *

"You're entirely sure that this is accurate?" Mohinder said.

Hiro and Peter looked at each other. "Yes."

The room grew quiet. "What's the plan?" Matt asked.

"Peter needs to start training, preparing his powers. We need to develop a plan for hiding people. We'll undoubtedly be his first targets—especially if the Company is involved," Hiro said.

"I'll do what I can. We have the money," Nathan said.

"Who's going to help Peter with his powers?" Monica asked.

"There's one person," Peter said. "But we'll have to find him. And then find Sylar."

"I'll help you, Peter." Molly said.

"Peter has your power Molly." Mohinder said.

"But I want to help," she said.

"What else?" Niki asked, interrupting the silence.

Hiro and Peter looked at each other.

"There is something?" Nathan said.

Peter nodded and looked at Claire who shrugged.

"There's a complication. Future Mohinder told me about the reason that Sylar was so powerful…"

"Claire," Mohinder said. Nathan looked at his daughter.

Peter nodded. "That reason is because of me."

"What?" Nathan asked.

Claire moved next to Peter. "We have something that we need to tell you. It's the reason Sylar killed Claire."

The room got quiet as Peter and Hiro relayed the story that Mohinder shared with them the story of a modern-day Romeo and Juliet—whose problem came not in family grudges but in family genes. Peter was determined to change the ending to this one.


	13. Set

Set

Sylar was quiet on the ride with Angela—not that he was usually chatty. Angela didn't press conversation either. After a long and silent ride, the car stopped.

"Let's talk," she said.

"I really have nothing to talk about. I should just kill you," Sylar said.

"Do it. I assure you that you won't make it out of this car," Angela said.

Sylar shifted in the seat. "Tell me, how are you? I'm sure your son's death can not be easy."

Angela shot him a look. "Do not talk about Peter."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Why am I here?"

"We trained you. Helped you. Granted you access to more powers that you ever thought. How have you helped us?"

Sylar laughed. "I wasn't aware there was a stipulation."

"Of course there was. Nothing in life is free." Angela said. "How many people have you killed since you left us?"

"Enough."

"My count is eight—at least by the powers you've obtained. Failed attempts…how many?" Sylar didn't respond. "I believe it's somewhere around nine?"

"Why are you telling me things I already know?!" Sylar asked.

"Because you need to realize your failures. Something is happening Sylar. We can help you."

Sylar raised his eyebrow. "If?"

Angela smiled. "If you remember your place and meet your end of the agreement. We'll tell you what we know and you'll do what we say."

"I'm not one for ultimatums."

"Consider it a gift," she said.

Sylar watched her; her gaze didn't falter.

"What do I need to know?" Sylar asked. Angela nodded.

* * *

Claire sighed as she poured a glass of orange juice. She was the first one awake in the apartment. She sat in the quiet kitchen with her thoughts. She had news for Peter. She needed to tell him for some time now but she didn't. It was never a good time—especially now. The floor creaked.

Claire turned at the sound. "I didn't mean to scare you," Matt said.

Claire smiled. "It's okay. I just didn't think anyone else was up yet."

Matt sat beside her. "It's been one of those nights. I couldn't go back to sleep." Claire nodded. "Why are you up?"

"I like the sunrise. It's a reminder that there's always a second chance at something new."

Matt looked at her. "Claire, everything will work out. We'll stop Sylar."

"We've been saying that for years Matt. He's still here. I just want it all to be over. I need some resemblance of normality in my life and no more fear. I'm tired of being afraid," she said.

Matt was quiet for a moment. "I want that for you and Peter. For Molly, for Micah. We all do Claire; we all want it," Matt said.

Claire nodded silently. _I need to tell him…I need to tell him. _

Matt looked at Claire quizzically. "Is something wrong?"

Claire shook her head. _I need to tell him about it. He should know—or will it distract him?_

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

Claire froze. "Are you reading my mind?"

Matt shrugged. "Yes." Claire laughed, but not out of amusement. "I'm assuming its Peter—who you need to tell."

Claire nodded.

"You don't have to tell me. But I'm here—if you need to talk." Matt and Claire looked at each other.

"I can't say it to you before I say it to him," Claire said. Matt nodded.

Claire sighed and took a sip of her juice. Matt looked at her.

"Oh," he said loudly. Claire nodded.

* * *

Sylar woke up in his bed. It was as if the whole night was a dream and nothing more. But he knew it was real. The dream was real. Angela Petrelli had cornered him, caught him when he wasn't on guard and destroyed his life—or what semblance of one he had.

"_Your powers don't work because you are not whole," she told him._

"_What?"_

"_Sylar, you are not in control. Your emotions are overpowering you. It's the same thing that happened with Peter years ago in Kirby Plaza."_

"_Why would I not have control of my emotions?" Sylar asked. _

"_Because you are weak right now. You are frustrated that people have been outsmarting you. They don't know that we've outsmarted them. They're alive, Sylar. All of them."_

How were they alive? He'd watched them die. He was there. He was the reason they were dead.

"_Yes, even my sons. We've all been played for a fool."_

"_What am I supposed to do?"_

"_Nothing. Wait and they will come to you."_

"_What do you get out of this?" Sylar asked. _

_Angela smiled. "My sons…do not kill them. We have plans for them."_

"_Why should I do that?"_

"_Because you wouldn't want to be responsible for killing your brothers."_

Sylar shook his head. Brothers. Peter and Nathan. He didn't want to believe her but he knew it was true. He had that power—to see truth. There was no way she was lying.

"_What about everyone else?" _

"_Kill them."_

"_Even the cheerleader? Isn't she your granddaughter?" Sylar said. "My niece?" he spat the word._

_Angela looked at him. "Especially her. Sylar, I've learned there are some people who exist only to cause destruction. Not all destruction is like yours, some is like hers."_

"_But she is indestructible," Sylar said. _

"_That's the beautiful irony of life. All she has done to my family is cause trouble. She almost ruined Nathan and Peter…he's doomed for eternity. Incest is frowned upon in this country," she said. She touched his arm. Sylar looked at her. "Do not fail in this Sylar. We're depending on you, my son."_

Sylar looked in the mirror. He would be ready. Not because she asked him, but because it was his destiny. They should all be dead anyway.

* * *

"You need to tell him," Matt said.

"What if—"

"He can handle it Claire. You know that."

* * *

"It's simple," Hiro said.

"It's far from simple Hiro," Nathan said. "It passed simple years ago."

Hiro nodded. "It's just a figure of speech; a way to lighten things up."

Peter smiled. "That's why we keep you around Hiro." He smacked his friend on the back. "So we prepare. We come in from all corners. I'll go for Sylar—with everyone else surrounding. Together we can all do this. Destroy him for good."

"So we hope," Nathan said.

"Peter…" Claire smiled as she came into the room. "I need to borrow you for a second."

Peter nodded to the others and left the room.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Peter asked. "Are you worried?"

"A little, but that's not it," she said. He kissed her cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"I know it's not the best timing but I have something I really need to tell you. I've wanted to for a while but with our funeral and all, it never worked out," she said.

"Say it now."

She looked at him. "I'm pregnant Peter."

* * *

Peter was running down the street. He saw someone on the ground. Peter moved forward. It was Claire. He screamed her name. He moved beside her; there was so much blood. He said her name again but she was dead. Sylar appeared in front of him and smiled before shooting him across the lawn.

"Peter!" Claire yelled. His eyes shot open and he gasped for air. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

He sat up in the bed, shaking off her touch. "I-I had a nightmare." He looked at his wife.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"You didn't do anything," he said.

"I shouldn't have told you about the baby—not right now. It's a bad time. We're going to fight Sylar tomorrow," she said.

Peter shook his. "I'm glad you told me. We're going to beat him tomorrow. I promise you. Our child will not live in fear of him."

Claire nodded silently. Peter held her in his arms. "I love you. I swore I'd protect you and I will. I'll keep us safe."

_A/N: Another one. I have good news, this story is finished! There are three more chapters, i believe. I'll post them every couple days. i hope everyone enjoys it. Please Review!! (And go to nbc (dot) com and watch the heroes trailer (choose a side). they've shown it on tv a couple times but this one is AWESOME!)_


	14. Ten

_Disclaimer: We know I don't own it._

_A/N: Here's another one just for your weekend pleasure! We've only got two more! Be excited. They'll both be up this coming week. _

_Would someone leave a review please? I'm pretty discouraged b/c no one comments anymore. I'm having trouble finishing "Release" because of it. _

_Enjoy. Dani_

Ten

_Two months later_

Peter sat across from Nathan. They hadn't said much to each other in the last two months—at least not about the real issue. Claire was that issue. Peter knew it would be. She _was _Nathan's daughter.

"How's training with Claude?" Nathan asked.

Peter chuckled. "It's going well. We've been practicing control of individual powers. We're starting on multiples soon."

Nathan nodded. "That's good. We don't want another bomb." Peter didn't respond. He didn't want that either—which was why he tried so hard.

"Look Pete. I know you love her…" Nathan said. He sighed. "We all have talked about it. I've thought about it, a lot..." He paused. "Do you know what this will do to our family?"

Peter nodded. He did. She was his niece—biologically. How would they explain that to two young boys? Claire had only been there a year or so…they could figure something out. They had to. His life was empty without her. Six months of fighting it revealed that.

"You and Claire," he said. "What will happen? If you two were together, what would happen?"

"We'd save everyone," Peter said. Nathan looked at him.

"No, what would happen—with you and Claire. I love you Pete, you're my brother. I know you. I know Claire. This is illegal, dangerous."

"We'll be fine," he said, "and we both know that."

"What about a family? This relationship can't really go anywhere."

Peter looked at him. "It can. Nathan, we won't die. Claire and I are forever. In a couple decades no one would even know."

"But you would know." Nathan said.

"It's not like that with us. It's not like I watched her grow up. I loved her before I knew who she was, Nathan. Before you even loved her."

"That's not fair. I always loved her."

"Your daughter—yes; Claire—no. You know it's true." Peter said. "If you're worried about children that we would have…I can't tell you anything. We haven't talked about that." Peter paused and at Nathan's expression continued. "We don't have to have kids, Nate. We would consult Mohinder first. If you're worried about what people will think—we can be different people, go somewhere new. We'll still love each other."

Nathan shot up. "I know that, Peter. There's just one more thing: what do we tell the boys?"

Peter shook his head. "I don't know."

Nathan nodded. "Ok." He sighed. "This is messed up. Don't kiss her in front of me, no mushy stuff. Give me some time."

Peter nodded.

* * *

"Peter you must control it! You need to focus!" Claude yelled. Peter fell to the ground. "Come on mate. All this time and you can't do five things at once? Some empath."

Peter glared at him. "I'm trying!"

Claude laughed. "We've had this conversation before. You can't _try_; you need to _do_." Peter stood up and Claude watched him. "Sylar can do it and he has more powers than you."

"Don't compare us."

"Aren't you the same? Aside from the killing. You both steal powers, lots of them. You both use all of them, have to understand them. You both want to change the world. And of course there's Claire. Seems similar to me," he said.

"Don't talk about Claire!" Peter said. Claude was quiet.

"Fine by me; we're here to work anyway, not talk. Again!" Claude demanded.

* * *

Sylar ran as the building burned. They pissed him off—but they did help him. He didn't care about them anymore. He didn't need people.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. He needed a couple more.

Back at his apartment, he opened the file that he stolen before it all burned to the ground.

_Samuel Closer_

_Age: 14_

_Location: Asheville, NC_

_Ability: Green thumb_

_Exhibited ability to control plants at young age of 4; Tested and confirmed; believe that power will allow plants to...6th__ known case_

_Harry Kolnis _

_Age: 50_

_Location: Pierre, ND_

_Ability: Hydro-manipulation_

_Water is summoned, controlled, changed at calling. Test results confirm. 3rd __known case_

_Renee Walsh_

_Age: 21_

_Location: Checotah, OK_

_Ability: Vision_

_Exerts ability to see long distances; tests went to 200 miles away and still positive. 3rd__ known case_

_Steven P. Chapman_

_Age: 34_

_Location: Pittsburgh, PA_

_Ability: Sees truth_

_Unable to be lied to, sees what is really happening. Test results confirmed. 1__st__ known case_

_West Rosen_

_Age: 19_

_Location: Costa Verde, CA_

_Ability: flight_

_Test results confirmed. Believe ability will develop farther. 3rd __ known case (1 empath)_

_Katy Langley_

_Age: 33_

_Location: Juniper, NJ_

_Ability: Phasing_

_Known ability to phase through walls, etc. test results confirmed. 2__nd__ known case._

Sylar sighed. He picked up the phone. "I need to book a flight Asheville, NC."

* * *

_Six months later_

"There's another one," Claire said calmly as she sat the paper in front of Peter.

"Wow. He's relentless," Peter said.

Claire looked at him. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. How many is that? Four?" he asked. Claire nodded. Peter kissed her softly.

"I just feel like I'm going to lose someone."

Peter grabbed her hand. "You won't. We'll all be okay."

"We keep saying that…"

"We have a plan, Claire."

"And plans are foolproof?" she asked.

"Trust me, okay?" Peter said.

"I do. I love you Peter."

"I love you. Speaking of…have you picked a date yet?" he asked.

She smiled and looked at her hand where a sparkling diamond sat. "No. I don't know when we'll be able to…"

Peter shook his head. "No, no. Pick a date. We're not going to wait for Sylar. We're going to live our life while we can." He kissed her. "Pick a date."

Claire smiled. "Okay then. The 12th."

Peter laughed. "What?"

"Yeah. It's Sandra's birthday next month. I'd love that."

"Can you do it that fast?"

Claire smiled. "Yes. Besides, I don't want anything huge. Just us and the people we love."

Peter nodded. "Let's do it then."

* * *

Claire was at Niki's apartment, finishing some last minute decisions for her wedding. She plopped on the couch. Micah flipped channels on the TV.

"Wait," Claire said. "Go back." Micah did what she asked and went back a channel. "Oh my God!" she said.

"What's wrong?" Niki asked, coming back in the room.

"I know him! Turn it up!" she said.

"The latest victim in the string of murders happened today in Costa Verde, CA. The victim this time was 20 year old West Hancock. He was found in his dorm room at UCLA…"

"Oh my god!" she said.

"How do you know him?" Niki asked.

Claire looked at Niki, tears in her eyes. "He was my boyfriend three years ago…"

* * *

It was the first funeral she had been to in years. It was dangerous, she knew that. But she went with Peter and Hiro so her mind was at ease. Sylar wasn't one to return to the scene of a crime. They all deemed it safe. The way she left years ago, she felt like she owed him a visit at his funeral.

"It's just the beginning isn't it?" Claire asked when they returned home.

"What?"

"The funerals. We'll never be whole again," she said. Peter pulled her into a hug. "I love you Claire. We will all be okay."

"That's what you said before," she snapped and walked away.

* * *

Sylar saw her and knew. He knew that he had to have her. He hadn't seen her in years but even after all that time her power taunted him. He was the one who helped her control it after all. That ability—to kill so many with no weapon, just some anger. He desired it more than anything he'd ever witnessed.

"Hey!" Maya smiled as she hugged a blonde.

"You ready?"

Maya nodded. "Let's go!"

Sylar followed the two women, hidden in the shadows.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Claire was nervous but not because of the wedding. She was nervous because Sylar could be anywhere. No one had seen him.

"You look beautiful, baby." Niki smiled. Claire sighed.

"I'm ready to be his wife, that's for sure."

"Well, he's in for it," Niki smiled. Claire laughed. There was a knock at the door and the women turned.

"Are you ready?" Nathan asked. Claire nodded. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," she whispered. "Thanks for doing this Nathan. I know its…"

He put up a hand. "No, no. You're _my_ daughter. Matt Parkman was _not _giving you away." Claire smiled.

…

"The bride and groom have written their own vows, which I will say now and they will repeat. I Peter,"

"I Peter," he said.

"Pledge my love and devotion to one woman, the woman before me…"

"To protect, honor and love as long until this world passes away…"

"I will love you Claire, until my last breath…"

"I will be there for you in hard times and good times…"

"Our lives will be one, forever."

Peter repeated every line placed a ring on her finger. Claire did the same.

"By the power vested in my by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the priest said.

Peter smiled and kissed Claire. Everyone cheered.

"I now present, Mr. and Mrs. Peter Petrelli!"

* * *

_One month later…_

Maya turned the corner, someone grabbed her. There was no one there. Her eyes blackened.

"That's it Maya, use your power while you can."

"Sylar…" she whispered.

"That's right. I'm finally getting what I want," he said. Maya's eyes returned to their normal shade. "What's wrong? Are you giving up?"

"I'll never give up. You'll never get my power," she said.

"Look around! There's no one here to stop me! I always get what I want!" Sylar said. He lifted his hand and started to cut her forehead. Before he realized what was happening, Maya was on the ground.

Sylar turned around. Niki stood, gun in hand.

"You. You killed her. That was mine!" Niki didn't speak, she just ran.

…

Sylar cornered her. She was out of places to run. She held the gun up to her head but he threw her against a wall and broke the gun with his telekinesis. Then he touched it and it melted.

"Well, well, well. Here we are." He smiled. "You have no where to run. I've seen what you can do—you strong, strong woman. How sad. Even your strength couldn't save you."

Without another word, Niki screamed. Her body slumped to the ground.

* * *

Micah was curled up in Monica's arms. The room was tense. Micah hadn't stopped crying for a week. In the corner of the room, some heroes talked about what was to come.

"This is the best way?" Mohinder asked. Hiro nodded.

"It's the only way unless we want everyone to be dead."

Claire looked away. Peter grabbed her hand. "Who's first?"

Nathan looked around the circle. Hiro did as well. He nodded toward Claire.

"Claire," Hiro said.

She looked at him, her eyes wide. "No."

"Claire—" Nathan started.

"No! There are more important people to save than me."

"Claire…" Peter said.

"No! I'm not going until you go," she said. "You're not leaving me."

"But I'm last Claire. I'm not—"

"Then I'm last too. We'll die together." She crossed her arms. "End of discussion. I'm not going."

The group was quiet.

"We need to keep the kids safe," Nathan said.

"Well, we need someone there to take care of them," Peter said.

Matt looked toward the couch where Monica sat with Micah and Molly. Everyone followed his gaze. Hiro nodded.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

They sat at another funeral. The mood this time was different, comfortable almost.

"How did it go?" Claire asked Peter on the car ride home.

"Well. We'll change some things before the next one," Peter said.

"Who's next?" Claire asked.

Peter looked out the window. "Molly and Matt. Theirs will be a car wreck."

Claire nodded. "I hate this," she said.

Peter kissed her. "I know you do. I do too."

"Promise me that we'll get Sylar this time."

Peter looked at her. "I swear it."


	15. Go

_Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. _

_A/N: One more after this. It's been a great ride! Enjoy the battle. (BTW: i'm not very good at battles but i tried really hard. Let me know what you think.)_

Go

It was cold outside. The sun hadn't risen yet. Hiro gave the signal and they moved in. Sylar sat in the middle of a playground on a bench. He didn't move, though he'd heard some movement in the bushes. This was it; they were coming. He'd finally get to kill them.

_Why's he just sitting there?_ Matt asked.

_He must know that we're coming_, Peter answered. Nathan took a step; Peter stopped him. _What now?_

Matt froze and looked at Hiro. Hiro nodded, telling them all too move on. _Hiro says go._

Peter nodded to Nathan and touched his shoulder. They disappeared into the empty field.

* * *

Claire paced the room. Monica watched her.

"Calm down girl. You'll wear a hole in that floor."

Claire looked at her. "I can't believe they expect us to stay here. Your power is more helpful than Nathan's or Matt's."

"Yeah, and yours is more deadly—for them."

Claire rolled her eyes. "This is unreasonable. Mon, you know you want to go. You haven't been out in... how long?"

"5 months and 12 days," she said. She looked at Claire. "We can't."

Claire nodded. "We can."

"We need to stay here. Molly and Micah are here and we can't leave them alone," she said.

Claire looked down the hallway. "They are _asleep_."

"They'll wake up. We can't leave them." Monica said. Claire looked away. Then stood up.

"You're right. You stay," Claire said.

* * *

Matt and Hiro separated. They weren't supposed to but Matt couldn't find him. They'd lost each other in the woods.

Matt walked through the forest, quietly. _I lost Hiro, do you see him?_

Peter looked around. _No._ _Where are you? Stay there. Don't go in alone, Matt._ Before Peter and Nathan moved, Peter shook, becoming visible. He fell to the ground. Nathan said his name. He turned around. "Elle."

* * *

Claire and Monica didn't know exactly where they were going. They knew the little bit that Molly told them before they left and they followed those directions. They were to a park in Brooklyn.

"I think we found it," Monica said. Claire nodded. They stood in a playground, surrounded by a field to the right and trees to the left.

* * *

"Elle." Nathan said.

The blonde took a step forward.

"So, you _are_ alive. I knew it. Happy anniversary, Peter. I heard you and Claire got married last year. I wasn't invited. I'm sure it was nice," Elle said.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked. Nathan helped him to his feet.

"I heard there was a party. I wanted to be here," Elle said.

"How would you know that?" he asked. Elle shrugged.

"I just want to help."

"We don't need you," Peter said. "Go home."

Elle pouted. Peter and Nathan walked away.

* * *

Matt froze. Peter was down by someone and he wasn't responding. Matt moved, despite Peter's request.

There was a noise that stopped Matt. He didn't call out, he just listened but he heard nothing.

Matt started walking again. Someone was in front of him and he impeded his steps.

"Sylar," Matt said as he went flying through the air.

* * *

Peter fell to the ground.

"Pete! Peter what's wrong?" Nathan said, stooping down to him. Peter screamed and writhed on the ground. Then he sat up.

"Matt…he's dead. Sylar killed him. I heard it all, saw it all, felt it all—as if he was just beside me," Peter said.

Nathan looked at him and helped him up to his feet. "Let's find him."

* * *

Elle was walking through the woods, taking cover. No one told her to leave. She was staying. She heard something and sent a spark flying.

"Ow!" Claire yelled, healing herself.

Elle smiled. "Thought you were Sylar."

"You've seen him?" Claire said.

Elle shook her head. "No but I heard Peter say that Matt was dead." Claire and Monica shot her a look. "

Sorry," Elle muttered. "What's the plan?"

Claire looked at her. "Peter didn't tell you. You've already seen him." Elle looked away and muttered no. "I see, he said you couldn't help."

"I assume, that since you aren't with him, he said _you _couldn't help. So it looks like we're on the same page," Elle said. There was a yell and the girls looked toward the sound. It was Sylar.

"He's close," Monica said.

"I'll take this one," Elle said. "Go!"

* * *

Sylar didn't mean to yell. It was just the voices that he heard. There were a ton of them and then they were gone and he was fine. He moved from the ground, his new power tamed. He saw a blonde in the woods. "Claire," he whispered.

He moved closer but something hit him and knocked him off his feet. It was Elle, not Claire. She hit him but not like she thought and within seconds he had her in his grasp.

"You," he said. "I remember you."

Elle shot another bolt at him but his grip didn't loosen. He smiled instead.

* * *

"Nathan," Peter said. The brothers looked toward Sylar. Nathan nodded and took off through the air.

Peter moved toward him but he stopped. Claire was there. _Why is she here? _

Sylar turned around and saw Claire. He moved toward her. Monica saw him first and yelled. Sylar threw Monica across the park. Claire froze.

Peter hit Sylar with a bolt of electricity from behind. Sylar growled and tossed one back at Peter—who flew across the ground. "Peter!" Claire yelled.

Sylar turned around and held Claire in the air. He moved her until she was pinned on the monkey bars. Peter came back but Sylar heard him moving and retaliated with force. Sylar moved toward Claire until his face was just inches from hers.

"Hello Claire. It's so nice to _finally_ meet you this close," Sylar said. Claire spit in his face. He stepped back. "That's creative. I'm going to look forward to killing you."

Nathan landed on Sylar's back and Peter stood above him. Claire fell to the ground as the men attacked him.

"Run Claire! Run!" Peter said. Claire ran then stopped to look back. _Monica. _She ran that direction instead.

Sylar threw Nathan across him and he and Peter looked at each other, both men with their hands in the air, prepared to use whatever power needed.

"I don't want to kill you Peter," Sylar said. "I _want _to but I can't. Just turn around and leave."

Peter huffed. "Why would you not kill me?"

Sylar laughed. "It's a long story brother."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "The Company put you up to this? They aren't worth it."

"This is my own battle. Just let me have the two that I want and you can leave."

"Claire's not an option. I'll kill you."

"You'd kill your brother?" Sylar said. "That's what would happen."

Peter looked as if he'd been hit. "What?"

Before Sylar could reply, Monica knocked him out from behind. "Go check on Nathan," Peter told her.

"Claire, you need to leave."

"No, I'm not."

"This isn't a debate. _Go_." Peter said.

Claire moved toward Nathan then Peter was flying again, thrown by Sylar. Monica was next, thrown across the lawn toward Nathan. Sylar pinned Claire to the ground. He sent an electric bolt her way. She screamed.

"That's a nice one. Thank the blonde for me," he said.

"Please don't," she cried.

"Why? Is the invincible girl afraid of death?" he asked.

Claire sobbed. "Please…"

Sylar stopped and held his head with his free hand. _My baby, my baby…Please…_ Claire started crying again.

Sylar shook his head, fighting off the voices he kept hearing. It played over and over like a broken record in his head. His eyes shot open and he looked at Claire. "You're pregnant?"

It was a simple realization, but it changed everything, she saw it in his eyes. Claire's sobbing calmed. "Yes," she cried.

Sylar was trying to figure out what to do, his grip on Claire loosening. He lowered her to the ground. He was a lot of things but he couldn't kill a pregnant woman. His pregnant...niece. She tried to catch her breath, eying him as she did. Neither of them said anything, just stared.

Then Sylar inhaled deeply and a silver point was through his stomach. Claire shook, watching his eyes get bigger. She screamed as Sylar fell to the ground. When he fell, Hiro stood behind him. Claire's sobbing commenced again. Hiro pulled her toward him.

"It's okay Cheerleader Claire…it's okay," he whispered.

He walked her toward Peter, who pulled his arms around her as she cried. Monica and Nathan rejoined, Monica moving slower than Nathan. Nathan looked at Claire and touched her face as she cried.

"Sylar!" Monica yelled. Everyone turned to see him walking lightly on his feet.

"Take them out of here," Peter said. He pushed Claire toward Nathan.

"No. Peter! Peter, no!" she said. She ran back toward him.

"Go Claire, go home. I need you safe." Peter said.

"But he won't hurt me!"

"Not intentionally. Go. Please, Claire. Go," he said. She kissed him. Nathan grabbed her and flew them out of sight.

* * *

Hiro and Peter turned toward Sylar. He moved slowly and held his wound. He held out his hand and summoned his strength to throw something at the men. But Hiro and Peter were out of the way. Someone cried out in pain. Peter and Hiro stood again and the three men looked to see who had been hit.

"Ma," Peter whispered. He looked at Sylar—who fell to the ground again. Hiro moved toward Sylar and Peter toward Angela.

He bent down beside her. "Ma…why are you here?"

She was barely breathing. Her bloodshot eyes looked up at him. She touched his face. "I'm sorry…" she said. She coughed on the ground.

"Ma," he said. Her hand fell from his face.

Peter moved toward Hiro and Sylar. Sylar gasped for breath. Peter knelt down beside him. Sylar met his eye. "It's true." Sylar gasped and nodded slightly. "Thank you Sylar, for not killing Claire." Sylar coughed.

Sylar took a gasp of air. "Kill…me." he said. Peter raised an eyebrow. "Just…do it." He coughed again. _I only wanted to be special…it got out of control. The desire, the passion was overwhelming. Kill me Peter. I deserve it._

Sylar gasped again and Peter stood above him. Hiro looked at him. "Are you sure Peter?"

Peter looked at him. "I promised Claire," he whispered. Peter formed another bolt of electricity and shot it at Sylar's head.

_Don't forget to review!!_


	16. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. _

_A/n: This is the last part. It ties up some loose ends and eases curiousity. Thanks for sticking it out and reading! _

_Thanks to Mickeyw, sarasheppard, dukebrunette, macri, Cesia Illuser, & crono for the reviews and to everyone who read!_

_Much love, let me know what you thought! Dani_

Epilogue

"It's a boy," Peter said. "Mohinder said he was fine."

Nathan smiled and hugged his brother.

"What did you name him?" Hiro asked.

"Gabriel Matthew." Peter said.

Nathan nodded. "Our fallen brothers," he whispered.

"Can I see him?" Molly asked. Peter smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

Peter sat beside his son's bed. He moved a piece of his curly hair out of his face.

"Mr. Petrelli, is this where you go every night," Claire smiled.

Peter looked at her. "Of course. I need to sporadically make sure he's breathing." Claire sat down beside him. He kissed her softly. "He's beautiful."

Claire grinned. "He is. Have you ever loved anything as much as you love him?"

"Aside from you…no," he said. Claire aw'd playfully.

"I can't believe he's one," Claire said.

"I know. Our miracle boy," he said, "He's a survivor."

"Is it wrong that I hope he doesn't get any abilities?"

Peter looked at her. "No, but Mohinder said it would probably happen."

Claire sighed. "I know. He just deserves a chance for normal." Peter stroked Claire's hair.

"Let's go back to bed," he said as he kissed his wife.

* * *

"Dinner!" Claire yelled out the window.

Peter looked at his son. "Gabe," he smiled. "Mommy made dinner. Let's go inside to eat."

He laughed. "One more time daddy," he said. Peter nodded and flew into the air with his son.

…

"Did you boys have fun?" Claire asked, taking her child from Peter's arms. She kissed his cheek.

"Of course mommy, we always have fun," Gabe said.

"Hi," he said as he kissed her. Claire smiled. "How's our girl doing?" Peter touched Claire's stomach.

Claire sighed. "She's restless today."

"She's ready for the world, huh Gabe?"

The boy nodded. "Will she be four like me?"

Claire laughed. "No, she'll be a little baby." Gabe nodded knowingly and sat at the table.

"I love you, Mrs. Petrelli," Peter said. He fingered her blonde hair.

"I love you," she smiled as he kissed her.

"Ew! Stop! I'm hungry," Gabe said. Claire laughed and sat down beside him.

* * *

"Is Ella Nicole asleeping?" Gabe asked. Peter nodded. "And mommy?" Peter nodded again.

"Mommy and Ella are very tired. They had a long, hard day at the hospital," Peter said.

"Being borned is hard?"

"Very hard," Peter smiled. "I love you Gabe. Go to sleep."

"Daddy?" Peter looked at him. "Will we see mommy and Ella Nicole tomorrow?"

"Yes we will," Peter smiled. "Son, you know you don't have to call her Ella Nicole…Ella is her name."

"But she has two names, like me, right?" Peter nodded. "Her names are after people who died to save me and mommy too, right?"

Peter nodded again. "Everyone has two names."

"But everyone doesn't have so many heroes, like Superman. I'm going to call her two names like my heroes."

Peter smiled. "Goodnight. I'm turning the light off."

"Wait," Gabe said.

Peter crossed his arms. "Yes, son?"

Gabe made a face. "Will you tell me my story again? The one about my names?"

Peter sighed and uncrossed his arms. "Ok but then you have to go to sleep."

Gabe nodded and crossed his heart. Peter sat down beside his son's bed.

"You had an uncle…he saved Mommy's life," Peter said quietly.

"But he used to be mean, right?"

Peter nodded. "He made some mistakes...but everyone does. Some mistakes are just bigger than others."

Peter continued the story of two fallen brothers--one fell because he was noble; one fell because he made mistakes. Gabe was asleep before the end but Peter told it until it was over. "And they helped save your mommy's life--and yours--that night in the park."

Peter grinned and pulled Gabe's blanket around him. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe the lives they saved happened long, long ago at a high school homecoming game in Texas. Without which, he would've never met Claire and saved her and she in return, would never have saved him.

"I love you Gabe," Peter whispered as he walked out the door.

Yes, they owed more to Sylar than they could ever know.

* * *

The wind howled. The moon was high.

Someone who hadn't taken a breath in four years walked down the streets of Manhattan, thinking of nothing but Claire Bennett.

--

_A/N: That's the end. T__hat's all for "The Hidden." _

_Also, just to address something. I know everyone will probably wonder why I ended it like that and who the person is. I didn't say for many reasons. one is because I want you to decide--could be good, could be bad. The other is because I figure it's Peter and Claire--they'll never NOT have someone after them. Plus, happy endings aren't realistic. There's always SOMETHING that will come to mess it up. And besides, what's a good story without conflict?_

_Much love, Dani_


End file.
